Regular Rider Dragon Knight
Regular Rider Dragon Knight is crossover episode of Regular Show and Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Plot When Future Omega Ranger & Golden Mellenium Ranger tells Mordecai and his friends must go to Kamen Rider Dragon Knight world. Quotes *'Gumball': Who are you? *'Kamen Rider Surge': I am Kamen Rider Surge. I work for Barranco. I have my Abyss Visor and I got four advent cards to stop you. *'Darwin': Bring it. *'Abyss Visor': Sword Vent! *'Nicole': Oh, no. *'Mordecai': It can be good. *'Advent Master': Oh, no. *'Unnamed Visor': Sword Vent! *(Advent Master block the heroes to slash Kamen Rider Surge) *'Rigby': Thanks? *'Advent Master': No problem. meanwhile at the inside of the moon while at the lair barranco: it appears that surge was defeated perhaps if I got get backup and reinforcements for him to help andre appeared andre: hey sir I heard that surge was defeated by advent master and I also found out that you can send in the reinforcements so you will also send in the secret weapon barranco: what kind of secret weapon andre: okay barranco behold the hoodstomper(but nothing happen)I SAID THE HOODSTOMPER!!!!!!!! master kaag:(made a hole in the wall while getting through) hello barranco sorry that I made a giant hole in the wall barranco: don't worry kaag i'll fixed this later anyways your saying master kaag: this right here is my hoodstomper machine with that I can squished anything that stands in my way barranco: excellent now you'll be our perfect weapon back with the heroes *'Advent Master': I'll send other riders in. *'Mordecai': Right. master kaag appeared and stomps on mordecai gumball and Nicole master kaag: there's nothing what you can do now *'Kamen Rider Dragon Knight': Vent in! *'Drag Visor': Final Vent! *'Kamen Rider Dragon Knight': Rider Kick! *(Kamen Rider Dragon Knight kicks Master Kaag) *(Master Kaag is defeated) *'Mordecai': Thanks, Kit? *'Kamen Rider Dragon Knight': No problem. kamen rider dragon knight got stomped to death by the leg of the giant two legged rabbid robot *'Ben Tennyson': Oh, no. *(Ben Tennyson press the omnntrix and transform into Way Big) *(Way Big beats giant two legged rabid robots up and defeated) sudennly more of them came but even bigger as about 5,005 feet tall and stomps on way big to death mordecai: man these guys are dead aren't they gang: yep *(5,005 feet tall robot is explode) gumball: hey who destroyed the robot *'Kamen rider Dragon Knight': We did. Future Omega Ranger clone us and press the self district button. mordecai: we thought you were dead *'Ben Tennyson': We're we found a New weapon. Wanna see it? gang: no time black: yeah we need to do something *'Rigby': Maybe we hide the no-men headquarters. *'Gumball': Good idea. *(Mordecai and his friends are going to No-men headquarters) at no=men headquarters it was invaded by the empire *'Ben Tennyson': Oh, boy. mordecai: perhaps we should get out of here *'Rigby': Good idea. however future omega ranger and ben falled in a pit somehow by a hole future omega ranger and ben:(falling)AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!(vanished while falling) rigby: they'll be fine *(Golden Mellenium Ranger use a portal to save Future Omega ranger and Ben Tennyson) *'Future Omega Ranger': Thanks. *'Golden Mellenium Ranger': No problem. red: well guys if we just gonna waste time we really need to hurry up *'Rigby': Let's go. soon they were walking until pink(rabbid),barranco jr, bowser jr, chef cochon appeared chef cochon: hey heroes get ready to be hypnotized(hypnotized them) you are probably uh geuss sleepy and uh once you listen to my voice you will- bowser jr: how about a bunch of ducks heroes:(hypnotized and think their ducks) *'Kamen Rider Dragon Knight': Oh, no. Vent In! *'Drag Visor': Strike Vent! *'Kamen Rider Wing Knight': Vent In! *'Black Visor': Sword Vent! *'Kamen Rider Incisor': Vent In! *'Incisor Visor': Strike Vent! *'Kamen Rider Torque': Vent In! *'Magna Visor': Shoot Vent! *'Kamen Rider Camo': Vent In! *'Bio Visor': Hold Vent! *'Kamen Rider Strike': Vent In! *'Veno Visor': Sword Vent! *'Kamen Rider Sting': Vent In! *'Evil Visor': Swing Vent! *'Kamen Rider Axe': Vent In! *'Dest Visor': Strike Vent! *'Kamen Rider Spear': Vent In! *'Gazelle Visor': Spin Vent! *'Kamen Rider Siren': Vent In! *'Blanc Visor': Sword Vent! *'Kamen Rider Onyx': Vent In! *'Black Drag Visor': Strike Vent! *'Advent Master': Vent In! *'Unnamed Visor': Sword Vent! *(Kamen Riders & Advent Master attacks pink(rabbid),barranco jr, bowser jr, chef cochon) *(pink(rabbid),barranco jr, bowser jr, chef cochon are defeated) the gang:(stopped being hypnotized) what happen pink(rabbid):(spiff)HAHAHAHA!!!! you guys totally fooled for that barranco jr: yeah we guys that look like us are actually a copie of robotic clones chef cochon: since now that you guys got fooled for that bowser jr: I think it's time for a little present for ya'll(snapped his fingers) sudennly they send in mecha bowser(machine made by bowser jr) and they got inside) at the inside of mecha bowser's head known as the robot's control room bowser jr: now let's see how this robot will tear you apart and don't think about slashing it because it is slashing proof pink(rabbid): so prepare to be nutrelized with mecha bowser's flamethrower in his mouth(activates flame thrower mostly pressing the flame mecha bowser:(uses the flameflower and burns the heroes) red: holy crap, we need to do something *'Mordecai': Magic Sword! *(Mordecai slashes Mecha Bowser in half) *(Mecha Bowser is defeated) *'Kamen Rider Dragon Knight': Thanks. *'Mordecai': No problem. somehow as the smoke vanished, mecha bowser was still here by no damge mordecai: what, but how pink:(off scene but inside of mecha bowser) we told ya, this thing is slashed proof *(Mecha Bowser explodes itself but somehow the smoke vanish as it was still here as it survive.) pink:(off scene) ITS EVEN EXPLODING PROOF AND SELF DESTRUCT PROOF!!!!!! *'Mordecai': Really? *'Pink': Yes. *'Benson': Autobots, we gonna help them! *'Optimus Prime': Let's go! *(Mighty Dragon & Mighty Eagle arrives) *'Mighty Eagle': We here to help. *'Mighty Dragon': Let's go. *'Future Omega Ranger': They should read this shall Pink and Mecha Bowser explode. *(Pink & Mecha Bowser explodes and dies) *'Mordecai': Guys! Pink and Mecha Bowser is dead! We did it! *'Kamen Rider Axe': Now what? *'Benson': Dragon Knight Riders, want a job at the Park? *'Kamen Rider Strike': Sure. *'Rigby': This calls for a celebration. *(At Party at Stark Tower) *'Sonic': Boy this party good. *'Nate': Yeah! *'Gumball': Really good! *'Darwin': Yep. *'Teddy': Sure ain't no party like a Tony Stark party! *'Tails': And this sure ain't no party! *'Knuckles': His are so much better! *'Nicole': Hey, 'Stark Man'! *'Chad': Maybe if you start dancing everyone else will join in or something! *'Iron Man': This party is missing... I know. *'Nick Fury': C'mon, Stark! Fix us some music! I wanna dance! *'Iron Man': Right! *'Dee Dee': We gotta make sure to get this party start it. *'Francis Pope': Right. *'Ellen Wright': Let's do this! *'Hulk': Aww... Hulk break speaker sometimes Hulk forgets he's the strongest one there is. *'Twlight Sparkle': That's okay, Hulk. We all did break something. *'War Machine': When did you get a disco ball? *'Iron Man': Present from Pepper. She knows I love shiny things. *'Hulk': Heh! Hulk like music! Hulk dance! GRAAAGH! *'Nick Fury': Here we go! Time to get some groove on! And you will know I am the DJ when I lay my beats down on you! *'Jarvis': And now, ladies and gentlemen - The mambo machine, the tin-man of the tango, the steel-sultan of swing the Iron Patriot!!! *(Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot arrives) *'War Machine': Oh, wow! Is that thing remote controlled? *'Iron Man': Nah, Harry's inside it. *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Hey, Iron Man. Hey, War Machine. *'War Machine': Oh... Right. Hah! his moves we're good but ours we're better! *'Iron Man': Tecnically we just copied him... But I'll take the credit, thanks. *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': No problem. *'Audrey': Wow Benson! You can really dance. *'Benson': Ha! I've just getting warm up! *'Mordecai': Ha, ha. Whooooooooo! *'Rigby': Yeah-a! *'Eileen': Sweet! *'Mordecai': Margaret! *'Margaret': This is crazy! *'Mordecai': I know, right? *'Eileen': Come on! *(Margaret laughs) *'Spider-Man': Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *'Hulk': Hulk had time of his life! *'Falcon': This is the best party ever! *'of Regular Rider Dragon Knight' Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes